Say Something, Baby
by xJordannn
Summary: Shinji & Hikari were once together. But he didn't pay attention because of being a rapper & the fame, & they fell apart. He meets Haruka, who also has gone through a similar situation. They pair up. When he finds out Hikari has a new guy...oh no.
1. Chapter 1

"And I looked her dead in the eye, and I said, 'Say something, baby.'" - Aubrey Drake Graham

Inspired by Drake songs, mainly Say Something.

(Shinji basically raps Drake songs in the Pokemon world :D lol. But he's not Drake.)

* * *

Girl.

I'm sorry we fell apart.

I'm sorry we couldn't work it out.

I'm apologizing because it's all my fault. Not to sympathize. I'm not that kind of guy. I wish I didn't change into who I am now. I kind of regret accepting that damn record deal. I regret getting up on that stage for the first time, rapping for others joy, lighting up their faces...while you sat at home, crying to yourself, wanting me to come back home.

I didn't listen to what you really wanted. I only got you material things.

When I asked you if you loved me, you were speechless. I remember that exact night.

(Flashback)

_"Shinji, come to bed."_

_I was training my Torterra. "Use earthquake!" I commanded. "Just a second." I watched as my large Pokemon demonstrate its earth shaking move. It threw me over a bit, and I fell to the ground, but you caught me. I looked up at you, and raised my eyebrows. "Can I help you ?" I questioned._

_"Yes. Come in already! It's getting reallly late. In fact.." She glanced at her watch. "It's 11 o'clock! You're insane for being out this late. I bet even Torterra is tired." She sighed._

_"Fine." I agreed. I called back my Torterra. "But just for you, baby." I grabbed her hand and went back inside, leading her to our bedroom. I opened the door, and then began to strip of my pants and shirt, leaving only my boxers. I then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and things, leaving her to dress herself in pajamas. When I finished splashing water on my face, and dried my face, I went back to the bedroom to find Hikari sitting on her side of the bed, hugging her knees wearing one of my shirts. I assumed that she ran out of things to wear for bed._

_I crawled on to my side and looked at her. "What's wrong baby?"_

_She glanced at me, then looked back down. "Nothing." she quietly said._

_I pulled her into my arms. "I have something to ask you, but if you're not up for questions, I'll leave you be."_

_She put her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest. "No, I'm fine. Go ahead." she smiled. I couldn't see it back then, but now I know that it was a fake smile. She looked up at me._

_"Do you love me, baby?"_

(Flash back pause)

My head hurts now. Dammit! Why does love hurt? Literally!

(Back to Flash back)

_She was speechless, like I mentioned early._

_She looked up at me, and then I saw her lips move. "I think I do, Shinji." She moved her face closer to mine, and pressed her lips to mine. I kissed back, my body heating up, and she fell back on the bed, and I lay on top of her, just kissing her, with all my love. She rubbed my back, and I moved my hands up her leg, up to the lining of her underwear._

_I then felt her hand grab my wrist, gently. She shook her head. "Not yet, Shinji."_

_"You're not ready?" I asked._

_"No...just not yet. I mean...I want to...I just...please."_

_"No, I get it, it's fine. But may I ask why?" I got off of her and sat on the bed._

_"I want to give you what you want Shinji. But I just think I'm too young...we're three years apart. You're 22, I'm 19...I kinda..." She then broke down. "I'm sorry Shinji! I am! I'm sorry!" She hugged me and cried. I thought she was telling the truth then._

(End of Flash Back)

But no. The really reason we never did it was because she didn't receive enough...

Attention.

At first, I thought she was out of her mind. I thought I gave her the right amount.

But really, I didn't. I was so tied up in my rap career and building myself up that I barely gave Hikari the attention she deserved.

I remember now, that one time that she called.

(Flashback)

_I was in the studio, we were finalizing my debut album, going over every single song. So far it was turning out a success. Then, my producer asked if I could record a part of one of my songs again. So I went back inside the little room, placed my headphones on and went up to the microphone._

_Baby you my everything,_

_You all I ever wanted,_

_We could do it really big,_

_Bigger then you ever done it-_

_My phone then vibrated in my pocket, I kept rapping, then looked at my phone, and saw it was her. I told my producer to hold the track. "I gotta take this."_

_I went outside quickly and answered the phone. "Hello?"_

_"Shinji!" she said in her loving voice._

_"Yeah?" I responded._

_She toned down a bit. "I was wondering...do you wanna go out to eat fondue? In celebration of your new album?"_

_I sighed. "Baby, I'm sorry, but the crew already invited me out...I've got to be there...do you wanna come?"_

_"No, that's okay Shinji. I wanted to be alone, but never mind." Alone. I liked that word. (I still do)_

_"I promise, I'll be outta there as fast as I can, I wanna come home to you."_

_"Shinji..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"I'm not gonna be home."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm leaving you." she said._

_I was shocked. "Huh?"_

_"I'm leaving you."_

_"W-why?"_

_"Y-You should know why! If you'd pay attention more and weren't so tied up in work or whatever, you'd know! Also, what if you aren't working? For all I know, the album could be done and you could be out getting some bitch tipsy!" She cried._

_"Don't you know I'd never lie to you? I'm also being faithful too! I'm not that kind of guy Hikari! And I'm not tied up in work, or whatever! I don't know what the hell you think!" I shouted._

_"Okay, fine, just keep telling yourself that. Just know...I love you...or I think I do...but I just can't be with you!" she cried, and hung up._

_I stood there. I couldn't move a muscle. The tears formed fast in my eyes. I went back inside the studio._

_"The album's done. We got time for a single?" I announced._

_"Well..." said everyone._

_"We should. Cause I need to record it now. I'll write up the lyrics. You guys take a break." I ordered._

_"Who said you were boss?" asked my manager, Nozomi._

_"I'm the one making everyone here money." I said. I grabbed a pen and some paper._

_This shit was all I knew,_

_You and me only,_

_I did it all for you,_

_Still you were lonely._

_If we could've worked it out..._

_Uh, but I guess things change,_

_It's funny how someone else's success brings pain,_

_When you're no longer involved, that person has it all,_

_But you just start standin there..._

_I'm gonna need you to say something,_

_Say, say somethin' baby, say something, say..._

_"I think we got something going here." I said._

(Flash back ends)

From there, my single that I did with Shigeru was released. (He also produced it). I wanted Hikari to know how I was feeling and know that I actually cared.

I haven't spoken with her in months. Last I heard, she got herself a home in the suburbs, while I'm living in a condo downtown. I wish we still lived together. I'm all by myself. I do get paparazzi at my door sometimes, but I've got security to repel them. Sometimes they keep me company, but they're not that fun to talk to. Not like you, baby.

I need you back in my life...and I won't make the same mistakes I did, promise. I'll give you all my love and care.

I need to go out. I decided a walk would be good. So I grabbed my coat and left, assuring security I'd be okay. I walked on the city sidewalks, looking around, and decided to go to the trashy part of town. I then realized, this was where I first met her.

You see, I was born and raised in the ghetto part of Veilstone. I grew up around gangs and things. Eventually, I was in one. We fought for justice, though. We were drug and most of the time alcohol free (sometimes, a member would bring a few beers and we'd drink, but we weren't alcoholics). We'd beat up gangs that did crimes and wrong things. We were The Street Boys.

(Flash Back)

_So when I was just walking near our headquarters one day, I saw a girl getting attacked a few yards away by a rival gang. The bluenette was struggling to get out of the bigger guy's arms, who held her as one guy brought a gun up to her head, while the other guy just stood, watching and smirking. I knew he was the leader. His name was Satoshi. But what were they doing to her ?_

_I ran up to the scene & pulled out my rifle. "Excuse me, assholes, but what do you think you're doing to this beautiful young lady?"_

_"This doesn't concern you, Shinji! Now get out of here!"_

_"Well, you're in my way. And your doing something wrong."_

_I pulled out my rifle and pointed it towards the guy who was holding her. "Let go of her, or I'll shoot."_

_The guy loosened his grip on her as she fell to the ground._

_"Good." The other guy still had his gun on her, so I moved my rifle towards his direction and shot him._

_He fell quickly, and I saw Satoshi grab my neck. "Get the fuck out of here."_

_"NO." I said, and kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground as the bigger guy ran away, I quickly scooped her into my arms, carrying her bridal style, and took her to my house, which was a small place nearby, and quickly entered, running inside and gently laying her down on the couch. I took her clothes off, smirking a bit, and went to grab a shirt of mine and placed it on her, as she was already sleeping. I covered her in a blanket, and kissed her lips softly, leaving her there as I turned out the lights. She looked so beautiful, just sleeping there._

_I went to bed, and smiled to myself. I felt like a hero._

_The next morning, I woke up early, and I walked to the living room, where the couch she was sleeping on was. I saw her wake up once I entered the room, stretching her arms out and yawning. She opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked._

_"My home...yesterday I saved you from a gang."_

_"Oh, that's right, I remember. Yeah, they planned on kidnapping me, so they hit me and beat me up. One even almost sent out his Slugma to burn me. But you saved me...I owe you." she said._

_I shook my head. "It's nothing. I do this kind of stuff everyday."_

_"You do?" she asked, getting up from the couch._

_I nodded. "Well yeah, but it's not everyday I save really gorgeous girls like you." I winked._

_"Oh...hehe." she was blushing. "I still owe you, however. What would you like?"_

_I stood there speechless. 'A lot of stuff...but, you've got it all'_

_It was a few moments before she spoke again. "Can't make up your mind?" she said._

_"Maybe." I said._

_"I'll decide for you." she said, and kissed my lips, placing her hands on my face. I kissed back, and soon it turned into a tongue war. She moaned. I groaned. It was the craziest thing._

_I broke away. "How did you know?"_

_"I didn't. I just want you." she said._

_I raised my eyebrows. "You want me, hm? Do you know you're involving yourself with, sweetheart? You know nothing about me..."_

_"That doesn't stop me." she said. "You're my hero. I like you. You act like the kind of boy I want." she smiled._

_Being the pervert I was back then, I grabbed her chest. "You know, I could do things I like this." her face heated up. "Or like this." I pulled her closer. "And like this." I kissed her neck, spreading kisses all over her it, and it sometimes bit at it. I saw her body tense up as her back hit the wall, moaning. "Oh...mm...I want more..." I smirked and stopped kissing. "You sure, baby?" I asked. "Yeah...but not like, you know..." She did the hand motion for youknowwhat. "Oh, okay." I said._

_I took her to my room. "Shinji." I said. "Hikari." she said after, and our first complete make out fest begun._

_(Flash Back Ends)_

I smiled, remembering that. Suddenly, as I was lost in my memories, someone bumped into me. "Aah!" they screamed. I saw their petite figure fall backwards, and I caught them.

I pulled what seemed to look like a girl back up. "You okay?" I asked.

The girl looked at me. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks a lot for breaking my fall." she smiled, releasing herself from my grasp. I looked at her.

"Hey...aren't you...Shinji?"

"How do you know my name?"

"You're on the radio everywhere. I love your music too."

"Thanks, I guess. And you are?"

"Haruka."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Haruka." I smiled. "Or if..."

"No, it's Ms." she smiled. "I'm not commited to anyone at the moment." We began walking.

"I see. Well why not?"

"I guess nobody finds me attractive?" she shrugged, her brown hair moving around her shoulders as she did the gesture.

"I do." I said. Oh. Shit. I do really.

She blushed madly. "Ah, hahaa. Thank you." She pushed her glasses up, and smiled.

I took her hand into mine as I lead her towards the city. "Do you want to come home with me?"

She nodded. "Yeah." And we were on our way.


	2. Chapter 2

Reply to reviews ! :]

Espeon210- Thanks a lot n_n Yeah, I love those two ships xD I think you may be either pleased or disappointed with this chapter…lol. xD

* * *

Haruka squeezed my hand as we were walking throughout the semi-cold night. She was like a twig compared to me. I was muscular and tall, she was short and slender. I decided to start a conversation. "Can I ask you a question? Why do you like my music?"

She stopped walking. I stopped after. We were still holding hands, and she looked at me. "Because I love the sound. And because I can relate to one of your songs." she said.

I got closer to her. "Which?"

"Say Something." she sighed, then looked up at me.

"How can you?" I asked.

"My ex boyfriend...when we were dating, he was really nice guy and all. The perfect boyfriend. You see, when I graduated high school, he well, was a drop out. It set a bit of awkwardness for a while between us. Eventually, I went to college, got a job, and found a house for him and I. But he claimed that we never spent any quality time together, and that it was always buy buy buy or love love love. So he left me.." she finished.

"I see. Funny, same thing happened to me." I said.

"Really?" she looked shocked, grabbed my hand and started walking again.

I walked again with her, just by her side like before. "Yeah, same situation, except it was with my career right now. I never gave her enough attention. I really wish I did...she was so lonely."

"He was too." she replied, then we crossed a street, and made it to the condominiums.

"Wow. You live here?" she said, eyes full of wonder. "Well it's no surprise since you make a ton of money." she quickly said after.

"Yeah. And you live...?"

"One of the nicer parts here. Not in the city, but just a few miles out." she responded.

I smiled, and lead her towards the entrance of the building. The doorman opened the door for us, and he winked at me and pointed at Haruka, but I flicked him off, where Haruka couldn't see.

We got to the lobby, and I greeted the check-in sorta desk, to say I was here. They waved, and we made our way to the elevator. As we both got in, I could see her better now. She looked amazing. She wore a black leather zip up jacket, with a denim miniskirt, some leggings, and a pair of high tops. "You look...good." I said. She smiled lightly. "Thanks. You do too."

Once the elevator reached my floor, we both got out, and I found my room. I grabbed my keys and opened the door, and took her inside.

"You're house is nice." she said, looking around. "Thanks, I guess, I don't do much to it." I replied. "I'll be right back." I quickly ran to my room, and grabbed the picture of Hikari on my night stand, and placed it in the night stand's top drawer. I couldn't have another girl over and be grieving over my ex at the same time...right?

I then went back out, seeing Haruka was still checking out my place. "You can sit down." I said. "Okay." she went into the living room and sat on the couch. What a coincidence. Hikari sat on the couch in the living room when I first met her, or slept, that is...except it was a different house, different couch, different time.

I did the same, and sat right by her. "Take off your glasses." I commanded. She did as she was told, but was furiously blinking afterwards.

"Why do you wear them?"

"Because I have bad eyesight."

"No you don't. Now let me ask you again. Why do you wear those glasses?"

"...B-because...without them I look like I did before when I was with my ex...and I dislike the person I was then, because I ignored him. I got glasses so I could change. Because if I kept looking in the mirror with the same reflection as before, I kept being more and more disgusted with myself, knowing I looked like the same girl I did when I never paid attention. I thought to myself that if I wore these glasses and got with someone else, ever, that maybe I would end up giving them the attention they deserve."

I grabbed her glasses from her hands, and crushed them, throwing them across the room. "You can do that without wearing glasses. Did you know?"

She blushed, with a light smile. "No, I never did know. Thank you, Shinji."

I nodded. "So are you staying the night?" I asked.

"If it's a burden that I'm here, then no. Only if you want me to...but I'd be eager if you wanted me to, of course." she replied, looking down.

"Your choice. I could care less. It's around midnight, so why not?" I offered.

"Alright. I'll be out by morning." she said.

"You don't have to be out by morning." I said.

"It would be rude if I stayed any longer." she said.

"What if I want you to stay longer?" I said, moving myself closer to her.

"What if I'm too polite to stay longer?"

"What if I thought it was rude to leave so early?"

"Ugh. Well...I guess I'll stay as long as you want me to." she said. She moved closer to me.

"Good." I said. I then moved my lips close to hers, and brushed them lightly.

At first she didn't respond. I closed my eyes and just kept kissing her. Then I licked her lips, asking for entrance. She then opened her mouth, and started kissing back, our tongues fighting. She threw herself on me, with her arms around my neck. I then picked her up, still kissing her, taking her to my room.

I threw her on the bed, and got on top of her, still kissing. She then took my coat off, and I started removing her shoes and skirt. I threw my shoes off, and rolled around the bed with her. Soon we were down to our undergarments. "Make love to me." she whispered in my ear.

"Gladly." I said back. Except, I almost choked on my words, because something inside me told me this was a bad idea.

I woke up...naked. This was weird. I felt someone on top of me...Haruka. Damn. Did we really? I think so.

For my first time, that wasn't so bad. It was...okay, I'm not describing this to you!

"Good morning." she whispered in my ear.

"Hey." I said back. She rolled off of me, and we both got ready for the day.

When I was done getting dressed, I walked to the kitchen. I saw Haruka there, wearing my shirt (must they all?) and cooking breakfast.

"Hey! I could've ordered something, you didn't have to cook...you're my guest." I smirked.

"Well I wanted to...and plus, I want to re pay you for your hospitality." she said, as she threw a bacon on the pan.

"You didn't have to." I said, walking up to her, and I hugged her from behind. "Mm. You're warm." I said.

"Of course I am." she replied. She kept cooking. I then heard my phone ring. I walked to the counter to answer it. "Hello?" "Shinji, 'sup dude?" It was Shigeru.

"Hey. Just chillin. Um...man, have you heard from...Hikari?" I said her name quietly.

"Yeah." He replied. "I think she's doing okay. She got a job at our studio."

"She did?" I replied.

"Mhmm. Not to mention she's gotta new man."

"A new man? Who is it?" I said, walking towards my balcony.

"His name is Shuu. He happens to be another rapper, like us."

"Say what now?"

"Yeaah. You man? You gotta lady?"

"Last night. 'nuff said."

"YOU DID HER? Wait whoa whoa. First, who is she? Second, how come I never knew? I'm always the first to know. Third, niiiiice."

"Relax man. I met her last night while walking towards where I used to live. She stayed the night...and well...yeah."

"Good. Well, I'm glad you found yourself another woman."

"I can't say we're officially together yet. It could've been just a one night stand." I said, leaning against the balcony rail.

"Is she still there?" Shigeru asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well then it wasn't just a one night stand!" He said while chuckling.

"Mm."

"By the way, I need you to drop by the studio today. A few of us want you to come up with a new single."

"A new single, hm? I'll come around later."

"Great. Hikari's going to be there, so's Shuu, so watch out."

"I don't care. Do they have anything to do with this new single we may be recording?"

"No...but we're making a remix of Say Something...and Shuu's gonna be featured."

"Say what now?"

"Say Something, you know, you-" What a smart aleck.

"NO! I mean he's going to be featured?"

"Yeah." Shuu said casually.

"But that's like, my song! For Hikari! Sorta..." I said whining.

"Well he likes it, and everyone else at the studio agrees he should be featured."

I sighed. "Fine. Man, I gotta go. See you later." I hung up before Shigeru could speak again.

"Breakfast is ready!" I heard Haruka call. I walked back inside my condo, closed the doors to the balcony, and wondered how my day would probably go.

As Haruka was preparing to leave, I got a text from a number I didn't recognize.

_I see we'll be working together today._

_Just know, if you even dare making a move, I will kick your butt._

_-Hikari_

I sighed. Well, I wasn't surprised that she felt this way. I mean, she likes her boyfriend, right? I hope.

"Shinji, I'll be leaving now." Haruka came up to me and kissed me, with me kissing back, and I felt something in my pants.

She broke away. "Bye now!" Haruka left my condo, and I looked in my pants to find a piece of paper.

_Call me ;)_

_(123)-456-7890_

_It was good chillin with you Shinji. ily baby._

I smiled. I like my new girlfriend.

I decided to text Hikari back.

_The same goes for you, bitch._

_-Shinji_

I hope that she wouldn't kill me once I got to the studio. I called my chaffeur, and once he came around, I was off to record.

"SHINJI! My man!" Shigeru greeted me with a fist pound. "Uh, one question...how did Hikari get my number?" I asked.

"Oh, she asked me for it." Shigeru said.

"The hell? Seriously dude! Why did you give it to her?" I whispered, taking notice that my former lover was only a few feet away from me.

"Because...oh, comin' Nozomi!" he escaped, and I came face to face to Hikari.

"Now why the hell would you think I would make a move on you?" I whispered sharply.

"Because I know you Shinji, very well, and I have a boyfriend now, so I don't want any flirting." she stated.

"First things, I'm not interested anymore. Secondly, I have a girlfriend of my own, so hands off of me as well, because I know you too Hikari!" I said, giving her a Iflookscouldkillyou'dbedeadnow look.

"Hmph. I'm glad we are both on the same page about this.." she said.

"Funny, I could never be on the same page as you, ever. Especially in bed." I said, smirking.

"YOU!" She almost slapped me, but I ducked, and then I saw a green haired guy pull her away.

"It's okay, baby, don't be mad, he's just an ass." He was hugging her, and his face was glaring at mine.

I simply turned around and went to Nozomi. "So what do we got for today?"

"Just write a new song. We'll look over it and you can record it if we approve in a few hours. Plus, we need to make instrumental, so that could take a while. You may end up recording tomorrow."

"Hm, okay."

"Shuu will be rapping to the remix of Say Something in the next recording studio."

"Oh, what a joy." I replied. "I'll get to writing now." I said.

"Hey, can we call up Takeshi? I want him featured in this, I gotta good idea." I said.

"Sure." Nozomi replied, and reached for her cell phone, walking away from me. I grabbed my chair, sat, and got my pen and paper and started writing.

(_Takeshi)_

_Ladies make some noise if you wanna be my replacement_

_[Shinji]_

_Let me show you what it is_

_I was born up top but was raised at the bottom of the map_

_Where the girls all thick and the hottest niggas rap_

_if you lookin for the goods then we got in the trap like_

_[Takeshi]_

_Ooo wee_

_[Shinji]_

_Took 'em from white snakes to_

_[Takeshi]_

_Ooo wee_

_[Shinji]_

_This metaphor might sound a little confusing but_

_[Takeshi]_

_Y'all don't really even know me yeah yeah_

_[Shinji]_

_I done come all way from the Days Inn and all the hotels that stayed in_

_I took my lifestyle from mediocre to good and now I say it's sittin at amazing'_

_Girls tryin sell a whole lobby of us_

_Hear em all screamin then it's probably is_

_But I can't blame females, females can't really ignore something this obvious_

_What you really expect when I strut through town_

_Two or three days I shut you down_

_Chilin wit the homie Takeshi_

_You call him the prince he rep two up two down_

_Anyone I know get used to me_

_Im far from the man that I used to be_

_I don't ever really kick game_

_I know you find it impressing whenever you introduced to me_

_'Cause I'm a good dude who take pride in that_

_Need good lovin' I'm providing that_

_Understand that I'm worldwide_

_You get who you want it wherever you be residing at_

_'Cause I do things from the M-town_

_To the UK_

_From Spain back out to Texas_

_This album's for my fans_

_But yo this hook is for my exes..._

I finished writing the song, and decided to call it 'Replacement Girl'. I felt proud. I kinda know who my replacement girl is already, and I know who exactly this hook is for.

I decided to send Haruka a message.'

_Sup baby ? Wanna go out tonite?_

_-Shinji_

I put down my phone as soon as I noticed Shuu was being nosy and looking over my shoulder.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"In fact, maybe. Who did you text that to?"

"Lay off dude. It's not your buisness." I said.

"Answer me." he said.

"If you really want an answer, it's my girlfriend that I was texting."

"Oh, okay then. What's her name?" He asked me.

"Why do you care?" I retorted.

"Well I figured if you know who my girlfriend is, I should know who yours is." He said. What's up with this guy? Since when did he care so much about me? I barely know him!

"Her name is Haruka. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to speak with my manager about my new single?" I said.

"Brown hair...petite...blue eyes?"

I nodded. "And...?"

"Listen, man! That's my ex your dating! Now you listen to me right here: If you happen to cheat, lie, abuse, or pay no attention to her, this studio's floor will be covered with your blood! Understand?" He grabbed my collar, and after he did, I flipped him over.

"Alright then. And if you just happen to do any of what you mentioned to my ex, I'll have your heading hanging in my dining room as a new chandelier. Understand?"

Shuu nodded, got up from the floor, and left.

So that's her ex...what a butt.

Speak of the devil, I just got a reply from her.

_Sure33 Let's meet up at that new Japanese restaurant in 30 minutes! Sound good?_

_-Haruka_

"I'm out early, by all." I said, picking up my things and handing my lyrics to Shigeru. "Make an instrumental for this, and I'll record tomorrow." He smiled and nodded, as I left the studio and got in my limo.

I replied to Haruka.

_Sounds perfect._

_-Shinji_

_

* * *

_

Don't worry guys~! There will be more Ikarishippy things in the upcoming chapters ! This fic is Ikari & plus, it's my fave ship ! XD + Contest moments too~!

I don't own any of Drake's songs~! I'm just a big fan ! X3 Or Pokemon ! It belongs to the Pokemon Company/Nintendo.

Btw : Shinji = Drake Takeshi = Trey Songz Shuu = Chris Brown (LOL. Maybe I should make Hikari, Rihanna ! XD)


End file.
